Blue Glass Eyes
by Dream Dagger
Summary: "Of course Gil..that's what friends are for.." said the teary-eyed Frenchman.
1. Chapter 1: Hospital

Francis and Gilbert, close friends of almost 15 years, overheard something from their Spanish friend.

"Hola, Lovi~! So how are ya today..?" Antonio paused and gasped covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Ay..dios mio...I'm on my way..."

Antonio clicked the 'END' button on his cellphone. His boyfriend Lovino, was in the hospital hoping that his younger brother Feliciano, wasn't severely hurt.

"Toni..who was that?" Glibert asked, somewhat worried.

"It was Lovi..his hermanito is in the hospital...Feli was riding his bike to your house and got hit by a car..." Antonio looked down, trying to force a smile.

Gilbert gasped and muttered, "Damn Ludwig.."

Gilbert and Francis nodded in unison, looked at each other and linked arms, running toward Gilbert's car. Once inside, Francis sighed.

"Toni, that boy is always getting hurt. Lovino is most likely just as clumsy..."

"Callate! Lovi is not clumsy! Why are you always picking on him anyway?"

"Cause...I like to see you mad mon ami.." Francis giggled.

As Gilbert concentrated on driving to the hospital, Antonio hoped to see his Feliciano, alive and intact.

* * *

*Hermanito: Younger/Little Brother

*Callate: Shut Up

*Hola: Hello

*Ay dios mio: Oh my God

*Mon Ami: My Friend (I believe TT^TT)


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance

"We're here guys. Do you know what room Feli's in? Gilbert asked, now clenching his fists.

"Um..no..I kinda hung up before Lovi told me...he'll probably curse me out if I call him back.."

Francis opened his mouth to comment before Gilbert shot him the 'Don't you dare look'.

"Damn that kid and his swearing..we have bigger fucking problems than his constant PMS-ing!"

Antonio gasped at his friend's profanity. Gilbert never swore unless they were drunk, or something really bothered him..

"I think I know where he is."

Toni and Gil both looked at Francis with the same confused look.

"The hell..? We haven't even went inside amor."

"Oui, but I have a feeling he's on the 2nd floor. His grandfather, Arsenius always running from room to room on that floor so I figured that he would put Feli in a room on that floor. And besides..Lovi hates uneven numbers in buildings." Francis said with a smile, causing Antonio to shift awkwardly.

"The fact that he knows that..." Antonio muttered, and shivered simultaneously with Gilbert.

"Um...alright? Let's check it out.." Gilbert locked his car and grabbed his friends, walking up to the entrance.

* * *

*Amor: Love

*Oui: Yes


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

"So..basically you called him just to see if he would actually come? What's the point in that?" asked Arsenius. The man didn't look a day 70. He inspected Feliciano while scolding Lovino.

"Si. I wanted to see if that bastard cares about me and Feli enough to drop everything and come to see if he's okay." Lovino laughed reclining in the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. Arsenius sighed and frowned. He wasn't surprised with this statement, knowing his grandson enough.

"That's genius Lovi. Make the poor thing waste his time coming here to see Feliciano, who only has a scraped knee. He could've been doing something important you know?"

"Mhm..important my ass. He was drinking with his buddies. I think im more important than some drunk bastards." Lovino sighed rolling his eyes.

"Lovi..I know he cares about you..he would never hurt you or cheat on you if that's what you're worried about. I know you've been hurt in the past but that doesn't mean you have to let those past fears haunt you now. You have something special I can see it in your eyes when you two are with each other. Don't let him leave you, ever." Arsenius replied sincerely. hugging his teary-eyed grandson. Lovi never thought his grandfather loved him so much. Years of torment, and being compared to his brother. He thought and let himself believe his grandfather preferred his brother more. But he loved Lovino just as much.

The moment of sincere love, was interrupted by an angry German, a melancholic Frenchman, and a horrified Spaniard.

* * *

*Si: Yes


	4. Chapter 4: Crush

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio walked into Feliciano's room, all full of mixed emotions.

"Lovi! Is Feli okay?" Antonio quickly rambled, running to Lovino hugging him.

Lovino blushed and replied, "Uh..yeah..he's fine..only a couple of scrapes and bruises, it's a miracle honestly..that car hit him pretty hard." Lovino's face filled with sorrow. He could've lost his brother to a speeding bastard.

"Lovi..who are these guys?" Feliciano asked smiling at everyone.

Gilbert blushed at his adorableness, and looked away from his friends to hide it.

"I'm Antonio, your fratello's boyfriend. And these are mi amigos, Gilbert, and Francis." Antonio replied pointing to his friends when he called them out.

Francis and Gilbert waved and smiled, although Gilbert's smile seemed a bit too happy.

"HEY FRANCIS AND GILBERT! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Feliciano shouted, probably ruining his vocal chords.

Lovino glared at his brother, and balled his hand into a fist, punching Antonio.

"Feli, shut up! This a damn hospital you bastard. How dumb can you be shouting at the top of your lungs?!" Lovino said, gritting his teeth, while also being glared at by everyone in the room. Arsenius walked in carrying a two big pots with ease. Heads turned at the amorous aroma being emitted by the pots. Opening the pots, Arsenius giggled and smiled at Feliciano and Lovino who were now drooling. The confused Bad Touch Trio, looked at the Italians with confusion.

"Pasta!" Feliciano shouted, waking up a pregnant woman next door. Arsenius grabbed a plate of pasta and happily took a bite. Gilbert looked at how Feliciano's eyes were actually opened for once. He looked like he was in his own euphoria. The German smiled and blushed, never had he ever seen someone look so cute. Lovino looked up to see Gilbert practically drooling over his brother, and lost his appetite.

"Hey! Beilschimidt bastard. why the hell are you blushing?" Lovino brutally questioned. Was it because of Feli or something? Hell, I've never seen someone blush so damn hard, Lovino thought. Francis looked up at Feliciano, and rolled his eyes. He wasn't impressed with Feli at all, he only cared about finding the reason Gilbert liked the kid so much. Lovino certainly sees it too..so why does he always deny it when I ask him myself? Francis thought, making him feel slightly nauseous.

"Um..Feliciano..."

"Si? What is the matter Gil, you're really red, is it too hot in here for you?"

"Uh...no I just...I um..wanted to..ask if uh..if...you're dating my brother?" Gilbert snapped out of his day-dream and regained his serious persona again.

"Oh..Ludwig? No..we're not dating. He really likes me though from what I can understand."

Gilbert gasped at the words coming from Feliciano. He had this idea, the entire time, that he would never have a chance with him because of Ludwig. And BAM! He finds out he's got a chance after all.

"Oh..well that's nice..um..want me to talk to him for you or something?"

"No, it's fine. He's just gonna have to understand and accept my feelings..I hope.."

Lovino looked up at Feliciano. He let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh..who cares if that other Beilschimidt bastard doesn't understand?! He isn't worth the dirt on your shoes Feli."

Gilbert looked up, getting ready to knock Lovino out when Arsenius placed his hand neatly on his shoulder, signaling to Gilbert not to worry. Arsenius winked at Gilbert causing him to smile and blush.

"By the way Gilbert...wasn't there another person with you guys?" Lovino questioned.

Everyone, then proceeded to look around and find one chair empty. Antonio gasped and jogged out of the room to find Francis wandering the halls.

* * *

*Fratello: Brother


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Lover

"Hey Francis! Over here! Where are you going?"

"Where's the bathroom in this place? I can't go back looking like this..."

Antonio turned his French friend around, his face saddened at the sight. It was obvious he had cried for quite some time now, his blue eyes already puffed up, and red.

"Listen.. if this is because of Gil then, I want to help. I love you Francis, I hate seeing you constantly upset like this.." Antonio said while wiping Francis' tears.

"Merci..mon ami.." Francis managed to say before beginning to cry again, only harder this time.

Antonio grabbed Francis and kissed him, just long enough so he could calm himself down.

"Toni..you..you're dating Lovino.."

"I don't care. You need my help with this..that's the only way I know how to calm you down.." Antonio said laughing. Francis smiled slightly, hugged his best friend, and thanked him.

"Best friends forever?" Francis asked in his best four-year-old voice.

"Si..best friends forever!" Antonio replied, grabbing his secret lover's hand, bringing his back to Feliciano's room. Before they walked in Francis hastily stopped and asked

"Hm..by the way Toni..how are you gonna tell Lovi?"

"Oh..I'm not." Antonio replied winking. Francis and Antonio let their hands part ways and walked back inside.

* * *

*Merci: Thank You

*Mon Ami: My Friend/My Love (I still think TT^TT)


	6. Chapter 6: Newly-Found Friend

"There they are!" Feliciano shouted happily. He looked at Francis and smiled really big.

"Mister Bonnefoy can I ask you something?"

Mister Bonnefoy? What the hell...Francis thought.

"Oui. What's up Feli?" Francis tried to fake a smile and almost teared up before looking at Antonio and nodding.

"Well...actually..can I talk to Francis in private guys?" Feliciano looked around to see everyone nod in unison. One by one everyone stepped out of the room to give Feli and Francis some space.

"Alright. So what's up Feli?" Francis said laughing with his strange French laugh.

"Wow..your laugh is cute! But I just wanted to know why you left..that whole time you were crying I was watching you out of the corner of my eyes..you sounded so heartbroken..did I do something to you?" Feliciano genuinely worried about Francis which was strange. He had only just met him but he already felt connected to the Frenchman.

"Um..long story short,,yeah I guess I'm a little heartbroken..I can't help other people's feelings though..you know what I mean?"

"Uh..are you talking about Gilbert?" Francis held his breath at the sound of that name. He looked away ready to breakdown crying again when Feliciano hugged him.

"Wow..you're tall!" Feliciano looked up and smiled, trying to make Francis smile. He grabbed Francis' cheeks and pulled them outwards, creating a smile on his face.

"There..." Feliciano said triumphantly. Francis looked at the young Italian, he looked almost identical to his grandfather.

"Hm..thank you Feliciano.." Francis smiled, for real this time and lifted Feliciano back onto his bed. Feliciano looked up and blushing, realizing how attractive his new French friend really was. Although this feeling confused him, he thought it was normal.

"Francis..um..do you have a girlfriend..? Feliciano asked blushing even harder.


End file.
